I Do Not Want to be King
by UnstableUniverses
Summary: Elizabeth is elected the new pirate king after Captain Jack Sparrow votes for her, but all of this responsibility is not what she wants, after all, she isn't even a pirate. Cue a song and dance number to change her mind. Lion King Songfic. Written for the Unstable Universes podcast.


Cheers filled the air Elizabeth boarded the Black Pearl. The large undead crew drank and clapped as the young girl crossed the deck of her newly awarded pirate ship, her badge of honour still untouched shone from its place on her breast. _Elizabeth Swan, Pirate King_ it read. Captain Jack Sparrow followed close behind her. He watched Elizabeth revel in the power that he had longed for for so long. But ultimately is was him who gave her that power, it was his vote that make her the Pirate King.

"Congratulations Madame Swan," said the man with only one eyeball. He gave a deep curtsey before stumbling forward.

"Ragetti, pick yourself up in front of the missus. You can't disrespect the new king before she's even given a command," screamed Pintel. He rushed forward towards his drunken friend and pulled him back towards the party.

"Thank you crew. Now go enjoy your party, I will be up steering the ship," Elizabeth said. Jack let out an audible sigh which she elected to ignore.

"You're not gonna get turnt with us?" Yelled a voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Not tonight. There is work to be done." Elizabeth walked up to her captain's quarters and took a seat on the bed. Outside she could hear the drunken yells of her crew as they drank themselves into oblivion. She could also hear them tearing pieces off pieces of the Black Pearl off and throwing them into the bonfire on the wooden deck. Although the though of a bonfire on a wooden ship was worrying, Elizabeth had bigger fish to fry. She didn't want to be king.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat around the campfire that slowly destroyed what once belonged to him. The Black Pearl, his pride and joy. His bouncing baby girl. But now he had lost everything, handed it right over to Elizabeth, who despite his all of his moaning and groaning would probably be a better pirate than he ever was.

He looked up to see the illuminated silhouette of Miss. Swan. She was sitting in the captain's quarters, her head turned down.

"It looks like she's crying," commented Barborossa, "bring the girl a drink."

Jack Sparrow picked up one of the bottles scattered around the fire and made his way up towards the captain's quarters. The cheers of his drunken friends echoed in the harbour, _this party should have been for me_ he thought to himself. Jack Sparrow stopped outside the door to what was once his own quarters but now belonged to Elizabeth, the true Pirate King. He could hear her sniffles dying down now. Captain Jack assumed she was finally calming her shit; Elizabeth was always good at that. So he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When Elizabeth opened the door her eyes were red, not like she had been smoking the dank kush, rather like she had just been crying.

"May I come in, lassie?" The old captain asked the new.

"Is that a bottle of rum you have with you?" She responded.

Jack shook his head yes, the beads in his hard and beard rattling together.

"Very well then," Elizabeth said ushering the dirty heathen inside. She took the bottle from his hands and guzzles a nice swig.

"Now princess, what's bothering you?" Jack asked. The music to _I Just Can't Wait to be King_ started up in the background of the scene.

A/N: Red is Elizabeth and Blue is Jack

I don't want to be this pirate king

Im tired of this affair!

Well, I've never seen a king of pirates

Who is so well prepared

I'm not a king i'm not a pirate

Like no pirate king before

I'm brushing off, I'm looking down

I'm walking out the door

Lassie Thus far pirates have done nothing

Oh, I do not want to be king!

(You don't have a way to go, young Elizabeth,

if you think...)

No one taught me how to do this

(Now when you say that, I -)

No one taught me how to act here

(What I meant was…)

everyone saying drink rum

(Look, what you don't realize…)

No, I look dumb

(Now see here!)

feel free to run around all day

(Well, hold on...)

Free to do it your way!

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a parlay

Kings shouldn't need advice

From a disgraced pirate for a start

If this is where the Black Pearl is headed

Count me out!

Out of England, out of pirating

I wouldn't hang about

I won't watch you give up on this thing.

Oh, I do not want to be the king

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Wherever your looking I will be out of sight!

No you won't!

Let every pirate go for broke to the sea

Raise THEIR OWN flags on their wing

With King Elizabeth maybe we'll just win

Maybe I just can be the king

Maybe I just can be the king

Maybe I just can be the king

Maybe I want to beee… the king

Both of their chests heaved with the exertion of the musical number, their cheeks glowing red, illuminated by the light of the kerosene lamps.

"So Miss. Swan, how do you feel now?" Asked Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth took a big swig from the bottle of rum and handed it back to the pirate in front of her.

"Ready to lead," she replied before exiting the chambers.


End file.
